


An Unexpected Party Guest

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masks, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Magnus meets Isabelle and Meliorn at a masked Seelie sex party.





	An Unexpected Party Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Isabelle strolled up the garden path to the entrance of the house. The sound of the party could be heard from inside and her heart fluttered in anticipation. Her arm was linked with the seelie beside her and she squeezed his arm. He looked so sexy tonight; his black tuxedo complimented her tight black dress and his dark eyes smoldered through the eyes of the venetian mask. 

Glancing up at him, she was caught in his piercing gaze. Was she really about to do this?

A seelie sex party was not something she had ever considered when she started dating Meliorn, and yet here they were, dressed in the theme of the night. Mundane. The night, however, promised to be anything but.

With one last smile, they turned and made their way to the front door, handing over their envelope with the invitations inside. As the door opened, they were greeted by a sea of color. Every woman was in a variety of gorgeous, provocative outfits that ranged from tight lace corsets to sparkling dresses, and every man dressed in stylish evening wear. Isabelle adjusted the golden gilded mask on her face as she nervously took in the scene. 

Not everyone was a faerie, that much was clear, but glancing around, meeting the curious eyes of all the guests, she could tell she was the only Shadowhunter.

          “Are Shadowhunters even allowed at these parties?” she queried, letting herself be led further into the room.

          “None have ever asked to attend,” he replied with a smile before adding, “until you, that is.”

          She couldn't disguise her runes even if she wanted to— which she didn't. The prominent black tattoos drew the attention of every downworlder and mundane in attendance, but she didn't care. 

Why shouldn't she have a little fun? She was part angel, not a saint. Meliorn gently tilted her head up, ghosting the line of her jaw with his lips as he leaned closer to her ear.

          “You look amazing tonight,” he whispered, pulling her closer to him. 

          She smirked and feigned mild outrage. “Oh, just tonight? The other days you found me drab did you?” she teased.

          He pulled back. “Isabelle Lightwood, there is no one on this earth, or any other, that could accuse you of being drab,” he countered. “And you know I can't lie, so there is no point in arguing with me.” He caught her mouth in a hot kiss and pressed against her. When they pulled back for air, both masks were a little skewed. 

He adjusted his mask and offered his hand. “Care to dance?”

          Taking his hand, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The room became a dazzling array of colors and her senses were filled with the smell of ripe fruits and the sound of a sensual, rhythmical melody.

She drew her body close to him, swaying her hips in time to the music. It all seemed so very tame. She wasn't sure what she had expected. 

          Suddenly, and without warning, a portal opened up next to her and out stepped the most dazzling warlock she had ever seen.

          She'd never actually seen someone stand so confidently in half an outfit. He stood brazenly in a pair of tight black boxer briefs, hidden slightly by the length of his open jacket and shirt. Underneath, were sculpted, caramel abs, covered only by the long chains and necklaces that hung from his neck. His face was partially covered by a sleek, black glittering mask, but he was still a striking addition to the surroundings and Isabelle felt she couldn't take her eyes off him.

          Meliorn leaned in near her ear. “See something you like?” he whispered.

          Her cheeks flushed as if caught in a precarious position. “So what if I have?” she recovered with a hint of defiance.

          Meliorn smiled. “Well it would be rude not to introduce yourself.”

They had discussed this earlier. Isabelle hadn't been entirely comfortable with using her real name, but was reassured that most guests that weren't seelies didn't either.

          With a renewed sense of confidence, she approached the stranger.

          “Hello, I'm Beth,” she lied, offering her hand to the stranger.

          He took her in, running his eyes over her body. “Well, hello there, Beth. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He took her hand in his, which was adorned with the most intricate and original silver jewelry, and he drew it to his lips. As he withdrew from the kiss, he winked at her. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

Well that was a fake name if she had ever heard one. She almost wanted to praise him for originality.

He swirled his fingers, creating a blue glow, and from it, appeared a deep violet cocktail. “Drink?” he offered, handing her the glass.

          “What a neat little trick.” She took and downed it in one. “Got anymore?” she finished, her voice laced with meaning.

          He had already summoned another drink for himself and was playing with the cocktail stick that had an olive skewered on it. He stirred it playfully as his golden cat eyes bore into her.

          “Oh, there is plenty more where that came from.”

The mysterious man glanced up just behind him as he felt Meliorn’s eyes on both of them. There seemed to be an element of recognition behind his eyes, but she pushed the thought away. 'Don't overthink this,’ she told herself.

          “It seems we have an audience,” he commented. She looked behind, catching her lover's eye.

          “That's my partner. We came together.”

          “And you are bored in your relationship so you thought you would spice things up? I didn't realize Shadowhunters were so creative!”

          She shot him a look. “Clearly you don't know Shadowhunters as well as you think you do.”

          “Well, I would be happy to get to know them,” he said, raising the cocktail stick to his mouth before sliding the olive off in a manner so provocative it made her body tingle all over.

          “And your seelie boyfriend is welcome to join us,” he added, gesturing to Meliorn. “Unlike Shadowhunters, we warlocks are very accepting of everyone.”

          Isabelle felt her face flush with rage. “Don't presume to know me. I'm not some upstart little princess out of her comfort zone.”

          “Of course not, my lady,” he said with an apologetic bow that hid his smirk. He waved his free hand and another drink formed between his fingers. “Here, a peace offering.” He handed Isabelle the drink just as Meliorn approached beside her.

“Ah, the dashing faerie knight coming to your aid,” he quipped. “Shall we?” As he waved his free hand, a portal appeared before them. He offered his hand to Isabelle, but she laced her fingers with the man behind her. Stepping around him, she and Meliorn disappeared into the portal ahead of Magnus. “Ladies first,” he mumbled to no one in particular and followed them through the portal.

          When Isabelle stepped out, she could sense she was in a different part of the same house. The décor was similar and the same fragrance from before permeated the room.

She turned to see Magnus step into the room and close the portal. 

          “So,” he said, his arms spread in an open gesture, “you have me all alone, princess,” he said with a wicked grin. “What are you planning to do to me?”

          She raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk. “Who said I'm going to do anything to you?” She glanced at Meliorn and he bowed his head, taking his cue. Slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt. Then, he moved forward towards Isabelle, capturing her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. 

          Magnus chuckled to himself, waving his hand to refill his empty glass. Leaning against the wall, he sipped the drink, watching the pair as they kissed. 

As they broke apart, Isabelle slid the shirt and tux from his shoulders and it fell to the floor. She turned to Magnus.

          “Now, your turn.”

          He poured the rest of the drink down his throat and waved the glass away in a cloud of blue smoke. Pushing himself off the wall, he made his way to the couple. Gazing down at Isabelle he moved to kiss her, but was halted by her perfectly manicured fingers as they pressed against his lips and stopped him abruptly.

          She lay the rest of her fingers lightly on her jaw and slowly guided his lips to the man beside her.

          Magnus was not fazed. He moved forward of his own volition and kissed the seelie, a slow lingering kiss for her viewing pleasure.

          Isabelle felt her whole body come alive. The sight of the two men kissing, their mouths opening, tongues exploring one another, it was almost her undoing. They toed off their shoes and socks and then the seelie slid his hands under Magnus’ open shirt and pushed it to the ground, not break the kiss. It wasn't just for her pleasure, as was evident by Magnus’ growing erection, but the sight if two topless men kissing at her behest felt like her own private show.  

Their hands moved over one another, exploring their naked bodies. Magnus’ hands glowed blue, and suddenly, the tight black pants Meliorn had been sporting disappeared into thin air along with his underwear. 

          Meliorn paused, pulling back slightly. “Very impressive, Warlock.” His husky tone was thick with lust.

          Magnus glanced down at Meliorn's thick exposed cock. “Not so bad yourself,” he breathed, closing the distance between them.

          Isabelle shivered watching her naked boyfriend run his hand over this stranger. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or lust, but she suddenly felt a bold desire to be more involved.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she said, backing up and perching on the end of the bed. The men turned to face her, breathy with need. She hitched her skirt, hooking her fingers around her panties to slide them down past her knees slowly and purposefully. As they dropped around her ankles, she stepped out with one leg and kicked them off towards where they stood.

          The men followed the movement with their eyes and then looked up at her. She caught Magnus’ eye and she slightly parted her legs in silent offering. He moved towards her, releasing Meliorn and dropped to his knees in front of her. He moved to kiss her, her deep red lips drawing him in, but again she denied him, instead placing her fingers against his lips. He kissed them gently before taking them in his mouth to twirl his tongue about them. Her chest heaved with desire. There was something so erotic about the picture, she felt her body react to it. 

With a smirk, he pushed her tight dress further up her thighs to gain better access. Pulling away from her hand, he lowered his head to please her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he teased her wet cunt. 

          “Fuck,” she breathed, unable to control herself.

          Suddenly, Meliorn had moved to her side and claimed her mouth with his. He stroked her breasts and pulled her close as the other man delved in, bringing her to the brink of orgasm. He licked her clit and moaned, sending vibrations to her very core and she let them take her over.

          Then, without warning, blue smoke covered her body just before she found herself completely naked. She gasped in shock and felt the man smirk between her legs, dragging her forward, devouring her while Meliorn moved to have better access to her breasts. He sucked and teased them as she drew closer to orgasm. Gripping Magnus’ hair, she pulled him closer as she was sent over the edge. 

It was the most intense experience of her life so far and she couldn't quite believe it happened with a man she had never properly seen.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed down at him as he pulled back from her, peppering kissing down her thigh as he went.

          His golden eyes lifted to meet her and he pulled her closer.

          “I want to fuck you,” said Magnus with a throaty whisper. He captured her naked breast in his mouth and she hummed with pleasure. Moving towards her neck, he pushed her legs apart for better access, rubbing his crotch against her drenched pussy.

          She wanted him inside her, but there was something she wanted to see more. She raised her leg and pushed him back with her 6 inch heels. He glanced down at the heel, questioningly. 

          “After he fucks you, then you can fuck me.” Her voice was held no room for compromise. 

          Magnus smirked. “Whatever the lady wants,” he said in a husky tone and with a wave of his hand he produced a bottle of lube. 

          Isabelle looked hesitant. She didn't necessarily want her boyfriend barebacking a complete stranger, but as if he read her mind, Meliorn whispered in her ear, “Don't worry, the benefits of fucking a warlock is magical protection.”

She visibly relaxed and the thought suddenly excited her. She would feel this complete stranger cum inside of her without having to worry because faeries couldn't lie.

          Meliorn moved closer to Magnus, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Magnus gripped the length of the man in front of him and skillfully worked the shaft as Meliorn moaned into his mouth.

Sliding his fingers beneath the waistband, Meliorn removed Magnus’ final piece of clothing, freeing his the hard cock trapped inside.

          “Stop,” commanded Meliorn as he felt his orgasm build. Magnus obeyed, raising his arms in surrender.

Meliorn pushed the man forward onto all fours at Isabelle’s feet and, not one to miss an opportunity, Magnus kissed up her calf as she watched him. He paused briefly as he felt an open mouth and tongue at his entrance. The tongue felt warm and wet as it worked him open, causing him to push back, eager for more. He moaned in protest as the tongue was removed and replaced by well lubed fingers that scissored and worked him open, preparing him to be fucked for the beautiful lady before him. He could see her touching herself as she watched their perfect display and it made him want to please her all over again. He pulled her closer, nuzzling at her cunt as the seelie removed his fingers and buried that thick cock in his ass. 

          Magnus was rhythmically shoved against her waiting cunt as the faerie pounded into him, he lapped her up as she threw her head back in abandon, a wanton moan escaping her lips. He gripped his head again, guiding his thrusts to the right spot.

The warlock struggled to keep his building orgasm in check. He wanted to fuck this raven haired beauty and he wasn't going to let this assault on his prostate get the better of him. His eyes shone brightly as he suppressed his orgasm, a difficult task as Meliorn relentlessly snapped his hips to his ass finally emptying into the man before him as he heard his girlfriend climax for a second time.

          He pulled out and the fresh semen trickled out of Magnus’ ass. Isabelle had never seen anything as erotic as watching her boyfriend cum in a gorgeous stranger for her. 

          The newly fucked stranger surged towards her and she let him take her mouth in his. She could taste herself on him as he explored her mouth with his before flipping her over. Her breath hitched in shock, but she allowed it. She wanted his cock in her and as he buried himself inside her wet cunt, she cried out in pleasure. He fucked her over the edge of the bed, gripping her shoulders and neck as he plowed into her. Meliorn moved in front of her, lifting her body and kissing her hard on the mouth as she was fucked. She moaned into him as he tweaked her nipples and held her up.

Finally, Magnus moved his hand to the front of her cunt and teased her over stimulated clit with magic. She moaned like a whore as a third climax crested and she tightened around the hard cock inside of her. Magnus felt his balls tighten at this and he bit down on her shoulder and shot hot cum into the Shadowhunter.

          They both collapsed, their skin glistening with sweat, masks still in tact but bodies abused and satisfied. Isabelle tilted her head and kissed her boyfriend as the man behind her pulled out. 

          “Well, Beth,” Magnus said finally, “I think I know at least one Shadowhunter a little better now.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this one was:  
>  _“Can you write a long Magnus and Izzy sex scene? But make it happen before the show aired so oh doesn't mess with malec.”_
> 
> Request queue: [list](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com/list)


End file.
